


Tokyo

by ZhenLe



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhenLe/pseuds/ZhenLe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Haruka experience Tokyo life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Racyue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Racyue).



> This is a birthday present for Rachel (also known as Racyue on tumblr, she's awesome!) And yes, I still cannot generate anything more than a drabble I am sorry my mind is blank D: But hope you enjoy!~

_“Shinagawa Station. Shinagawa Station.”_

Makoto suddenly jerked awake from his light slumber, and realising that this was their stop, panicked.

“Haru, Haru!” He half-heartedly nudged the boy sleeping on his shoulder, trying unsuccessfully to wake him up.

“Haru, we’re going to miss our stop!” he whispered.

“Nng…” came the sleepy reply, followed by silence.

“Ahh, Haruuuuu!” Makoto whined, but didn’t prod any further.

Haru looked so peaceful, his sleeping face so innocent. Makoto couldn’t help but leave him there; head on his broad shoulder, dreaming about goodness knows what (probably water).

_It’s better like this, I guess._

Tokyo was a very, very different place compared to Iwatobi. Haru and Makoto were taking a short trip there to visit Haru’s parents, and well, just to experience life outside their little town. It was rather scary for Makoto, but Haru was constantly by his side, always making him feel safe and protected.

Experiencing Tokyo life meant experiencing the trains – they couldn’t walk everywhere anymore, it would take much too long and Tokyo was far too big. They had gotten lost a few times, but thankfully had always managed to find their way around without too much trouble.

It was now getting late, and they were on their way back to Haru’s parents’ place on the train, but Haru had been so exhausted he’d fallen asleep on Makoto. Makoto, without a doubt, had started to doze off as well. He’d woken up way too late to avoid missing their stop. But there was no helping it – they’d missed it.

_I might as well relax._

Resting his head on Haru’s, Makoto started to drift off once again…

 

* * *

 

_“…ki Station. Osaki Station.”_

This time, it was Haru who woke up from the announcement. Feeling a something heavy on top of his head, he could only guess that Makoto had fallen asleep as well. He glanced at his watch, only to realise with a shock that it was almost 10 at night.

_Did I sleep for too long?_

“Makoto, Makoto. Wake up.”

“Mm…?”

The brunet sat up without complaint, to Haru’s relief.

“We have to get off at the next stop.”

“Oh, okay.”

Makoto smiled down at Haru, who immediately felt a little warm and had to look away. The sleep-ridden face, Makoto’s tanned skin, that was a little too much for Haru to handle right now.

“Did you sleep well, Haru-chan?”

“Lay off the –chan. And Makoto, why didn’t you wake me up just now?”

“Hmm? I fell asleep too…”

“B-before that…you woke up before that…Why didn’t you wake me up?”

Makoto chuckled at the small pout forming on Haru’s lips. So, Haru had known he’d tried to wake him up?

“But Haru, you looked so cute when you sleep!”

Haru’s face burst into a flaming red blush, and could only manage to let out a soft “baka Makoto” before turning his face away from Makoto’s view.

Makoto simply laughed and took Haru’s hand.

“Let’s go, shall we?”

 

* * *

 

The cool night wind chilled Makoto to the very bones, but at least having Haru by his side provided a little warmth. He hadn’t let go of Haru’s hand since they left the train station, and he wasn’t planning on doing so any time soon.


End file.
